Luna de Miel
by Levita Hatake
Summary: ¡Por fin la luna de miel!, una secuela de mi fic: "La Apuesta". ¿Que pasara en esta luna de miel de Hidan y Kakuzu? YAOI y LEMON, Capitulo 2 ya disponible :
1. Luna de Miel

**"Luna de Miel"**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí les traigo una especie de secuela de lo que fue mi fic: "La Apuesta". ****Así que esta es la luna de miel de la pareja de recién casados: Kakuzu y Hidan. **

**Espero que les guste, por que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir Lemon, pero espero que de perdida les entretenga junto con los ****demás capítulos que pondré, por que decidí NO HACERLO One-Shot, jeje ^^**

**Bueno sin más estupideces que decir, aquí tienen. **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON y YAOI, O SEA RELACIONES INTIMAS ENTRE HOMBRES.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Ah por fin…! ¡Gracias a Jashin-sama que ya llegamos!-exclamo Hidan estirando sus brazos.

Hidan y Kakuzu habían llegado a su habitación en un prestigioso hotel con aguas termales en el país de la luna.

-Aquí tiene su equipaje-dijo el botón que cargaba el equipaje de los Akatsuki. El joven se quedo unos segundos en la puerta, como si esperara alguna clase de pago.

"Oh no, por dios, ¿Acaso quiere propina?" pensó Kakuzu con fastidio.

-Ah Kakuzu, dale propina de una vez…

"Solo por que Hidan me lo pide…" pensó Kakuzu.

Kakuzu le dio su propina al joven chico y enseguida el joven se marcho.

-Malditos botones, detesto dar propinas-murmuro Kakuzu cerrando la puerta bajo llave.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta, tomo las maletas para acomodarlas en otro lugar que no fuera el umbral de la puerta. Pero algo lo detuvo…

Hidan se había abalanzado sobre el, bueno mas bien se había colgado, rodeando la cintura de Kakuzu con sus piernas y aferrandose fuertemente con sus brazos al cuello de Kakuzu; besándolo apasionadamente.

-¿Tan rápido…?-pregunto Kakuzu en un susurro cuando Hidan había despegado sus labios de su boca.

-No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo-contesto Hidan con un suave ronroneo en su voz.

Dicho eso, Kakuzu llevo a Hidan a la cama, era una gran cama, que merecía ser usada apropiadamente…

Kakuzu soltó con suavidad a Hidan sobre la cama, se dispuso a quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta, por que por supuesto ya no llevaban sus capas de Akatsuki.

-Ya no podía esperar para esto…-dijo Hidan con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu siguió con su labor física. Hidan aceptaba con todo placer las caricias de su amante.

Pronto Hidan despojo a Kakuzu de sus pantalones de un solo tirón. Hidan no podía dejar de besar con gran pasión a Kakuzu…

Kakuzu bajo su mano derecha para acariciar todo el abdomen de Hidan por debajo de su camisa, la blanca y suave piel de Hidan, era tan agradable sentir eso…

Mientras Kakuzu acariciaba el bien formado abdomen de Hidan, este último disfrutaba la sensación de pasar sus manos por el cabello de su querido Kakuzu.

Ambos ya respiraban con algo de dificultad, se separaban cada cuantos segundos para aspirar una gran bocanada de aire para después volver a juntar sus labios en un apasionado choque de sus labios y mientras se besaban Hidan no desperdicio el tiempo para rozar la zona privada de Kakuzu con sus dedos…

-En verdad que estas inspirado Hidan…-le dijo Kakuzu suavemente mientras incorporaba a Hidan para que se quitara la ropa.

-Te lo dije, no podía esperar para esto-contesto Hidan ya sentado, totalmente desnudo.

Dicho aquello Hidan bajo su mano derecha a la zona intima de Kakuzu. Inicio por acercarse con delicadeza, después tomo con cuidado el miembro de Kakuzu y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Hidan esbozo una sonrisa.

Pronto el jashinista subió el tono, empezó a frotarlo con rapidez…

Kakuzu cerraba fuertemente sus ojos a causa del placer.

-Parece que tú también estabas ansioso-susurro Hidan con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Kakuzu no dio opinión a ese comentario, en lugar de responder eso, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que Hidan.

En cuanto Kakuzu toco la zona de Hidan este último lanzo un profundo gemido. Y ahí estaban, sentados en la cama, los 2 acariciándose el uno al otro. Hidan ya no soporto la gran presión que sentía en su intimidad; ya quería que Kakuzu lo hiciera suyo.

-Kakuzu…

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió Kakuzu jadeando.

-Ya… Por favor… Kaku…

Kakuzu entendió el mensaje. Así que de nuevo recostó a Hidan en la cama. Hidan, sin tener que pedírselo, separo las piernas dejándose totalmente expuesto.

Kakuzu aun no quería, bueno si quería empezar ya, pero no le gustaba empezar tan abruptamente… Así que primero decidió empezar manualmente.

-¿Qué haces Kakuzu?-pregunto Hidan con algo de asombro, esperando que ya iniciara la acción.

-Te preparo-respondió Kakuzu simplemente entrecerrando sus ojos.

Hidan se quedo extrañado, a el no le importaba el dolor que causaba no estar "preparado", pero sabia que Kakuzu siempre había querido hacer eso...

Kakuzu acerco su mano a la entrada de Hidan y con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos, después otro…

"En verdad esto no es tan malo..." pensó Hidan sintiendo una agradable sensación al tener los dedos de Kakuzu dentro de el.

Hidan hundió sus uñas en la cama. Su frente ya estaba ligeramente perlada por el sudor. Cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, apretando los dientes, concentrándose en disfrutar las sensaciones.

-Oh Kakuzu…

Para cuando Kakuzu considero el momento propicio, acerco su virilidad a la entrada de Hidan. Ya todo estaba en su punto exacto. Kakuzu entro de un golpe en Hidan, haciendo que este ultimo lanzara un desgarrador gemido.

Kakuzu empezó vigorosamente, provocando una gran sorpresa en Hidan.

-Kakuzu, me impresionas… ah…-le dijo jadeando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras entraba y salía casi mecánicamente del interior de Hidan.

-Creí… Pensé… que… empezarías muy tranquilo… ah…

-¿En verdad…?

-Si… si… Oh Kakuzu, más fuerte…

Hidan se movía armoniosamente al ritmo que Kakuzu entraba y salía de el. Los 2 respiraban entrecortadamente, se movían rápidamente a la velocidad de su deseo.

Hidan estiraba las piernas a causa de los espasmos provocados por el gran placer; sentía como si tuviera una espada encajada en el estomago y la moviera de arriba abajo, provocándole una increíble sensación de felicidad.

Entonces Kakuzu decidió cambiar de posición. Coloco a Hidan arriba de el.

Hidan se levanto unos momentos para después tomar asiento sobre Kakuzu. Pero antes de sentarse, miro a Kakuzu cariñosamente y luego con una gran sonrisa de lujuria tomo el erecto miembro de Kakuzu y de nuevo lo introdujo en su interior, suspirando profundamente al hacerlo.

Ahora Hidan se movía hacia delante y atrás con ánimo. Su rostro ya estaba transformado a causa de las expresiones que hacia al sentir ese enorme placer.

Tenia la cabeza gacha, las mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su entrecortada respiración, sus manos, ahora hechas puños, estaban sobre el abdomen de Kakuzu.

El otro por su parte, tenia sus manos puestas en la cintura de su amado, respiraba con dificultad, tenia sus ojos apenas abiertos, el gran placer de sentir a Hidan moviéndose encima de el hacia que sus ojos quisieran cerrarse y disfrutar el placer, pero el deseo de ver el rostro de Hidan experimentando el placer mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

Pronto Hidan acelero el ritmo. Arqueo su espalda, se inclino hacia atrás e inclino su cabeza también hacia atrás, sin parar de gemir y mover su cadera. Eso provoco una enorme y deliciosa sensación en Kakuzu.

-Oh por Jashin…-y Hidan se dejo caer sobre Kakuzu como un muñeco de trapo, pero aun seguía moviendo su cadera haciendo que el miembro de Kakuzu entrara y saliera de su pequeña entrada.

Hidan miro a Kakuzu, sus ojos violetas tenían una expresión de felicidad difícil de explicar. Kakuzu podía sentir el fuerte latir de Hidan… Y de nuevo se volvieron a fundir en un profundo beso. Hidan abrazaba fuertemente a Kakuzu…

Y pasados unos segundos mas, Hidan sintió la enorme felicidad que provocaba llegar al clímax, justo igual que Kakuzu. El Jashinista llego al orgasmo manchando el abdomen y parte del pecho de Kakuzu con su líquido vital.

-Oh Kakuzu…

Hidan estaba recuperando todo el aire que perdió en el "evento" y en cuanto recupero el sentido dirigió su rostro al de Kakuzu, que también apenas recobraba el sentido, dedicándole una sonrisa de felicidad y cariño.

-Te amo Kakuzu-fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido encima de Kakuzu.

-Yo también, te amo Hidan…-le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello gris de Hidan y observaba con cariño el rostro de Hidan que ahora dormía.

**************

[Cuando Hidan despertó… O sea al día siguiente]

-Kakuzu…

Kakuzu ya estaba bien despierto, estaba vestido. Se encontraba acomodando algo de las maletas.

-Buenos días, hasta que por fin despertaste Hidan...

-Estaba cansado-se excuso-¿Qué haces?-pregunto interesado-. Oye por cierto… ¿¡Donde están nuestros regalos?!-pregunto acordándose de sus regalos de boda.

-Aquí están-le contesto dándole las cajas de regalo.

Hidan, aun en cama y desnudo, tomo las cajas para por fin ver que le habían obsequiado.

Las abrió rápido y violentamente casi como un niño al abrir sus obsequios de navidad. Eran 5 regalos en total.

El primero que abrió venia en una caja mediana, con envoltura blanca y moño a juego.

-Este es de Itachi y Kisame…-y abrió la caja-. Una billetera nueva para ti, un nuevo collar para mi… Se nota que no se les ocurrió nada mejor…

-Por favor Hidan-dijo Kakuzu-. Me hacia falta una billetera nueva… Adivino, ni siquiera leíste la tarjeta…

-Bueno, pues dámela para leerla-y Kakuzu se la tendió y Hidan leyó-: "Para Kakuzu y Hidan. Les deseamos una eterna felicidad, que pasen una feliz luna de miel, sinceramente Itachi y Kisame". ¡Oh por Jashin de seguro esto lo escribió solamente Itachi! ¡Kisame no es tan sentimental…!

-Fue muy amable por parte de Itachi…-comento Kakuzu siendo amable pero no pudo evitar pensar que era un poco cursi (XD).

-Bueno veamos el siguiente… Este es de parte de Sasori y Deidara-y abrió la caja de regalo-. ¡Woow…!

Era una pieza de ropa de interior, color blanca y con algo encaje, era para Hidan.

-¡Mira esto…!-exclamo Hidan mostrando su nueva pieza de ropa interior, que casi llegaba a ser tanga-. ¡Y hay más…!

Aparte de la coqueta pieza de ropa interior, había un juego de pañuelos de sedas, un juego de aceites para masajes y perfumes.

-¡Que detalle…!-comento Hidan sonriendo.

Kakuzu solo se quedo un poco aturdido por la "sutileza" del regalo de Deidara y Sasori.

-Bueno creo que este sera el regalo mas atrevido de todos-dijo Kakuzu aun mirando la nueva "tanga" de Hidan.

-¡Oh este es de Orochimaru…!-exclamo Hidan levantando una caja grande envuelta en papel blanco y un moño morado-. Veamos que nos regalo… ¡OMJ!

-¿Qué es…?-pregunto Kakuzu pero en cuanto lo vio sintió una pena enorme.

Eran 2 trajes, trajes para una sesión de sadomasoquismo. De cuero negro, con algunas cadenas por ahí y fuertes ataduras. Incluía un látigo y esposas envueltas en cuero negro.

-¡Jajajaja, no me jodas, esto es genial!-exclamo Hidan riéndose a mas no poder.

-No es gracioso Hidan…

-¡Por supuesto que lo es…! ¡Me fascina…! Podríamos tener mucha diversión con esto ¿No lo crees?-comento con picardía guiñándole el ojo izquierdo.

Ahora solo quedaban 2 regalos.

-Mira este es muy pequeño-dijo Kakuzu recuperando la compostura tendiéndole el mencionado presente.

-¿Qué sera…? Parece que es un portarretratos… Es de parte de Tobi… -y unos segundos más tarde se quedo boquiabierto.

-¿Qué, que es…? ¡Oh que carajo…!

Era una foto, de Hidan y el, ambos desnudos, dormidos al parecer después de uno de sus "encuentros" en la habitación de Kakuzu.

-¿¡Como mierda le hizo para conseguir esto…!?-pregunto Kakuzu exaltado.

-Sea como sea… Le daré una buena lección cuando lleguemos…-y calmándose tomo el último regalo-. Este ultimo es de… ¡Es del muchacho que es amigo del hermano menor de Itachi!-exclamo Hidan sin saber exactamente que decía, claramente haciéndose nudos.

-¿Es del muchacho invitado de Kisame?

-Si, de ese mero…-contesto torpemente Hidan-. Oh mira es… un mandil y guantes de cocina… ¿Qué piensan, que voy a cocinar…? ¬¬

-Pues me gustaría probar tu comida Hidan.

-¡Oh en ese caso usare esto…!

-Oye Hidan ¿Qué tal si vamos a echar un vistazo a los casinos de aquí?

-¡Oh Kakuzu, esperaba ir a desayunar primero!-declaro levantándose de la cama dejando ver su desnudez, que al parecer no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Obviamente que primero desayunaras… Pero primero ponte algo de ropa-le dijo Kakuzu mirándolo de reojo.

-Ok me pondré los pantalones…

-Sin camisa ¿Cierto?

Hidan sonrió como respuesta.

-Además quisiera ir a la playa, así que no tiene mucho caso que me ponga camisa-dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior-. Oye Kakuzu…

-¿Si?

-Esta noche cuando volvamos…

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría estrenar el regalo de Sasori y Deidara…

Kakuzu se ruborizo al instante.

-¿Qué tal eh?

Kakuzu no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Por supuesto-le respondió mientras de ponía su mascarilla.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina y bueno ya saben habrá máximo unos 3 capítulos mas…**

**Es que no me quede en paz solo con un One-Shot, así que decidí hacer al menos unos 4 capítulos.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima y dejen reviews pa´ saber que opinas!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**

**P.D.: Gracias a MaRiPoSa_OnNe_SaMa, por ayudarme a recuperar inspiracion jeje n__n  
**


	2. Mi querido Uke

**Capitulo 2**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste ^^****, por que me apure en hacerlo, para no hacer esperar mas y no tener que subirlo el mero día de mi cumpleaños y estar con la presión de tener que publicarlo ese día, hahaha…XD**

**Y bueno esperen el capitulo 3, en donde espero ya estrenar el "grandioso" regalo de Orochimaru XD.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Me sorprende que no te hayas quedado en el casino-dijo Hidan.

Hidan y Kakuzu habían visitado un par de casinos, por supuesto que Kakuzu se había deslumbrado con tanta maquina, dinero y casinos, pero ahora no era tiempo de andar consiguiendo dinero. En esos momentos se encontraban caminando por la orilla de la playa, observando como el atardecer teñía de tonos calidos el mar.

-¡Hey Kakuzu…!-exclamo Hidan-. ¡Ven, vamos a nadar un rato…!-le dijo mientras se empezaba a mojar los pies.

Kakuzu miro unos instantes a Hidan, absorbido en sus pensamientos, no presto atención a lo que le grito Hidan. Kakuzu miraba los fuertes brazos de Hidan, el bien formado abdomen, su maravilloso cuerpo que acompañaba su animado y feliz rostro, esos ojos violetas llenos de vida… Su cabello claro recibiendo los rayos de la puesta de sol.

¡Oh que suerte tenia de tener ese hombre…!

-Hidan… -dijo ya volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa Kakuzu? ¿No vienes o que?

-¿Te molestaría que ya nos fuéramos…?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-¿Eh, por que?

Kakuzu no dio respuesta. Solo miro a Hidan y este recordó lo que había dicho en la mañana, sobre el regalo de Sasori y Deidara.

-Oh ya capte, Kakuzu eres todo un…

-Oh Hidan, solo cállate y ven-repuso Kakuzu sumamente feliz tirando del brazo izquierdo de Hidan, para por fin después de todo un día, ir a cerrar con broche de oro.

[Cuando llegaron al hotel]

-Solo déjame prepararme…-susurro Hidan a Kakuzu, mientras lo abrazaba llegando a su habitación.

-De acuerdo…

Hidan se separo de Kakuzu, fue a buscar la caja de regalo del par de artistas de Akatsuki y se dirigió al baño.

Kakuzu estaba con unas ansias que para que decirlo, pero ¿Qué haría mientras Hidan estaba arreglándose? Buena pregunta…

Kakuzu se quito la camisa.

-¿Qué podría hacer…?

Y tomo asiento en la cama; pensando en Hidan…

Miro la mesita de noche que estaba seguida de la cama, miro el teléfono… Y se le ocurrió pedir algo, para hacer más interesante la noche…

[Mientras tanto...]

Hidan se quitaba toda la ropa mientras abría la llave de la regadera para enguadarse del agua salada del mar. Cuando se termino de bañar, se seco y peino, se dispuso a ponerse uno de sus regalos de boda, su nueva, coqueta y sensual pieza de ropa interior.

-¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Luzco tremendamente inocente…! Me miro mas irresistible que nunca-comento el jashinista sin ser vanidoso, era simplemente su forma de ser (XD).

Y era cierto, Hidan lucia muy sexy, pero esa "tanga" blanca, estilo angelical, le daba un toque de "Uke" adorable.

Se miraba indefenso, deseable, adorable… En fin lucia fabuloso.

-¡Oh Jashin-sama, espera a que Kakuzu me vea así…!-dijo mientras se daba una vuelta para verse de nuevo en el gran espejo que había en el baño.

Hidan dejo su ropa ahí tirada en el suelo, tomo la caja de regalo que tenia lo demás y salio del baño, ya explotando de la emoción.

Y cuando salio miro asombrado lo que Kakuzu tenía consigo…

Kakuzu había ordenado una botella de sake, acompañado de un pequeño plato de fresas. La luz estaba suave…

-¡Kakuzu! ¡Oh por Jashin…!-exclamo Hidan casi saltando de la impresión.

Pero esa impresión no era nada comparada con la de Kakuzu al ver a Hidan…

-Oh te ves...-y Kakuzu no pudo terminar la frase debido a que se había acercado a Hidan y lo había aprisionado en sus brazos.

El juego había empezado.

Kakuzu besaba con mucha dedicación a Hidan; pero eso duro poco.

Kakuzu cargo a Hidan en sus brazos y lo dejo en la cama. Kakuzu se quitaba la ropa mientras Hidan se movía sensualmente sobre la cama y se acariciaba la parte interna del brazo mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, saboreando ya la excitación...

Kakuzu se desvistió, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Se coloco arriba de Hidan con cuidado y empezó a acariciar a su querido… Dirigió su cabeza al cuello de Hidan, inhalando profundamente el aroma que emanaba de la blanca piel de Hidan, un delicioso aroma…

Pronto Kakuzu dejo de hipnotizarse con el aroma de Hidan y tomo la caja de regalo de Sasori y Deidara, para sacar los aceites para masajes junto con los pañuelos de seda.

Kakuzu tenia un semblante algo perverso, estaba muy ansioso, se notaba sin duda; lucia como un desesperado y Hidan lucia como una pobre victima, y de hecho Hidan decidió eso, actuaría esta noche como el "perfecto sumiso".

-Bien, es hora de atarte-murmuro Kakuzu con un deje de perversidad.

Hidan adoptando muy bien su papel, se dejo atar… Haciendo una inocente mirada muy estilo "Uke".

Kakuzu ato las manos de Hidan con el pañuelo de seda, haciendo que Hidan se mirara aun más "vulnerable".

Acto seguido, puso a Hidan boca abajo y fue a agarrar el plato con fresas; tomo una de ellas y se la dio a Hidan en la boca y mientras hacia eso masajeaba la espalda de Hidan con suavidad con el aceite…

-Kakuzu…

-Silencio-ordeno el otro mientras besaba el cuello de Hidan.

Hidan empezó a lanzar pequeños gemidos y empezó a retorcerse, eso eran lo que provocaban las excitantes caricias de Kakuzu…

Kakuzu dejo de pasear sus manos por la espalda de Hidan y dirigirlas a las piernas.

Hidan suspiraba, cerraba los ojos… se relamía los labios, esperando el momento crucial.

-¿Estas ansioso…?-pregunto Kakuzu en susurro.

Hidan respondió con una inocente mirada y un semblante vulnerable, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su suave boca entreabierta y ese cabello despeinado...

Kakuzu incorporo a Hidan, luego acerco una de sus manos a la zona privada de Hidan, tocando y apretando con algo de lujuria el "paquete" de su amado, percatándose de que ya estaba "listo", sintiendo la tensión de la tela al retener la erección de Hidan.

-Vaya, vaya…-murmuro Kakuzu.

Con tan solo ver el semblante de Hidan en esos momentos, podías deducir que suplicaba por que ya Kakuzu iniciara lo suyo.

-Por favor Kaku…-suplico Hidan inocentemente haciendo una mirada de niño bueno.

-No, aun no…-respondió mientras acariciaba el pecho de Hidan, poniendo sus manos específicamente en los 2 puntos erógenos del pecho de Hidan, apretándolos y acariciándolos.

-Por favor…

Para calmar las ansias de Hidan, decidió hacer algo que siempre había querido intentar.

-¿Qué haces Kaku…?-pregunto sorprendido Hidan mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como Kakuzu dejo ver unos cuantos de los fuertes hilos negros de su cuerpo.

-Silencio y observa-contesto Kakuzu.

Kakuzu movía sus fuertes hilos haciéndolos ir distintos puntos del cuerpo de Hidan: Piernas, brazos, muslos, entrepierna, abdomen espalda, cuello… Mientras que las manos de Kakuzu se ocupaban de masajear sensualmente los hombros de Hidan.

-¿Se siente bien, no es así?-pregunto Kakuzu suavemente al oído de Hidan mientras acariciaba el lóbulo de Hidan.

-S-Si… Se siente bien… Ah…-respondió Hidan jadeando.

Y Kakuzu seguía con su trabajo, trataba de acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hidan con sus fuertes hilos negros, que casi parecían tentáculos al mas mero estilo hentai.

-Oh Kakuzu…

Y de repente Kakuzu paro sus caricias y bajo a Hidan, poniéndolo de rodillas, mientras Kakuzu se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, de modo que la cabeza de Hidan quedara a la altura de la "zona privada" de Kakuzu. Este ultimo saco su erecto miembro y lo introdujo abruptamente en la boca de Hidan.

-Haz lo tuyo-murmuro Kakuzu sensualmente mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en la nuca de Hidan, dándole impulso.

Hidan succionaba con cuidado el miembro de Kakuzu, usaba su lengua hábilmente…

Kakuzu empezó a gemir suavemente, mientras Hidan le dedicaba una inocente mirada sin dejar de hacer su trabajo oral, el jashinista saco de su boca por unos segundos el miembro de Kakuzu, para solo besar la punta y después lamer todo el resto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Kakuzu decidió ya empezar el evento principal…

-Ven aquí…-y empujo a Hidan de nuevo a la cama.

Kakuzu dirigió su boca al abdomen de Hidan, fue besando y acariciando hasta que se topo con el borde de la ropa interior… Acariciando suavemente los muslos de Hidan se dispuso a quitarle la "tanga". Se la quito lentamente… Dándose el deleite del morbo, dejando ver poco a poco otro espacio de piel desnuda, esperando ansiosamente a ver toda la virilidad de Hidan…

"Al fin…" pensó Hidan aliviado, sintiendo un calor enorme en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo.

Kakuzu cambio a Hidan de posición, en lugar de estar en la misma posición de siempre, puso a Hidan de lado, mientras que Kakuzu se coloco detrás de el, le separo las piernas y acercando su rígido miembro a la entrada de Hidan, lo penetro, fuertemente haciendo que Hidan lanzara un apasionado grito…

-¿Te gusta así, verdad?-le pregunto Kakuzu con un pequeño deje de cinismo, sin parar de mover su cadera, tratando de entrar aun mas en Hidan…

Gemidos suaves, gritos apasionados, caricias y la unión de cuerpos de los 2 Akatsuki que buscaban fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

-Ah… ¡Ah Kakuzu, s-si…! ¡Oh por Jashin…!-exclamaba Hidan a todo pulmón, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Kakuzu empujaba, salía y entraba con mucha energía…

-Oh Hidan… Si que estas ardiendo…-murmuro Kakuzu mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro de Hidan con su mano derecha.

La cama ya estaba totalmente echa un desastre.

-¡Oh Jashin mió, ah…!-grito Hidan sintiendo que ya llegaba su final al sentir que Kakuzu había llegado al clímax, llenándolo de su liquido blanquecino. Unos segundos después la mano de Kakuzu estaba completamente manchada del líquido de Hidan, Kakuzu dirigió su mano manchada a su boca, saboreando el líquido vital de Hidan con todo placer…

Hidan cayo rendido ante el cansancio, solo podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente… Kakuzu pronto recostó a Hidan de modo que estuviera cómodo y pudiera recuperar el aliento. Lo cubrió hasta la cintura con una de las sabanas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y después tomo lugar junto a Hidan, abrazándolo, reconfortándolo después de toda la actividad.

-Mi querido Hidan…-susurro Kakuzu acariciando la cabeza de su "niño"-. Te amo…

Hidan alcanzo a captar las palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el profundo mar de sueño.

-Te amo Kakuzu…

[Al día siguiente…]

Hidan despertó, abrió perezosamente sus ojos y se percato de que Kakuzu no estaba ahí.

-¡Kakuzu! ¿Estas en el baño…?-y se levanto de la cama de un salto dirigiéndose al baño a ver si estaba Kakuzu ahí.

Pero Kakuzu no se encontraba en el baño, entonces ¿Dónde carajo se encontraba?

[En un algún casino cercano…]

-Señor… ¿Aun va a seguir jugando?

-Si, así que no me siga molestando por favor-contesto Kakuzu con la vista puesta en la pantalla de su maquina.

"Espero que Hidan aun no se haya despertado…" rogó Kakuzu en su mente.

[Pasando con Hidan…]

-¡¿En donde chingados estará Kakuzu!?-preguntaba Hidan saliendo de su habitación, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa abierta.

Cuando llego a la recepción de hotel se detuvo a preguntar…

-¡Oiga…! ¡¿No ha visto al hombre con el que me hospedo…?! ¡Alto, ojos verdes…!-pregunto casi gritando.

-Oh si señor-respondió tranquilamente el encargado-. Salio muy temprano…

-¿¡Pero no sabe a donde fue…!?

-Me temo que no…

-¡Oh que mierda…!

"¡Oh por Jashin…! ¿¡A donde se fue…!? ¿¡Por que no me aviso tan siquiera!?" pensó Hidan al mas mero estilo de una novia psicópata empeñada de saber en donde esta su novio cada segundo del día.

[Mientras con Kakuzu…]

-¡Oh mierda, de nuevo…!-dijo Kakuzu al perder de nuevo en la maquina tragamonedas-. Sera mejor que deje de perder el tiempo en esta estupidez y que me vaya a cosas mas serias…-declaro mientras veía la zona de apuestas, el black jack, la ruleta entre otras cosas…

Y se puso en pie para dirigirse a jugar seriamente.

"¡De seguro ya no soporto y se fue a jugar al casino…!" pensó Hidan corriendo dirigiéndose al primer casino que encontrara.

[Ah lo que es estar totalmente loco por su amado…]

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado por que tuve algunos bloqueos de inspiración ^^´ así que espero que si haya valido la pena XD, por que no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon, pero con la ayuda de varios factores**

** (O sea se amigas, videos de junjou romántica y leyendo tips de pareja en "Cosmopolitan" ya sabrán, jajaja XD)**

**¡Nos veremos en el capitulo 3 :D!**

**¡Hasta la proxima, muchas gracias por leer...!**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


	3. Ultima noche

**Ultimo capitulo**

**Bien, ya era hora de que terminara con este fanfic, hehe ^^**

**Espero que les guste, por que en mi opinión creo que le falto mucho más pero ya no se me ocurría otra cosa XD. **

**Bien sin más, aquí tienen. **

* * *

**-**¡Kakuzu…!-gritaba Hidan en cada casino al que llegaba.

La gente miraba con atención al joven escultural corriendo de un casino a otro.

-¡No esta aquí...!-exclamo Hidan saliendo de un casino.

Así se encontraba Hidan, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando en cada casino que encontraba para ver si en uno de ellos estaba Kakuzu pegado a alguna maquina tragamonedas.

[Mientras tanto…]

Kakuzu había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho.

"Tengo que ganar, aunque sea solo una más…" pidió Kakuzu en su mente a punto de lanzar los dados.

Y tiro los dados… Y…

-¡KAKUZU!

-¿¡HIDAN!?

Y el chico jashinista se dirigió con paso firme a donde estaba el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-¿¡Kakuzu, que significa esto!? ¿¡Por que car4jo no me dijiste que ibas a venir a llenarte más de dinero!?-inquirió Hidan con los brazos cruzados.

-Hidan, yo quería avisarte pero no quise despertarte…

-¡Que excusa tan más pendej4 Kakuzu!-exclamo Hidan.

-¡Hidan, baja la voz, no grites tanto!-le pidió Kakuzu.

-¡¿Por qué NO!? ¡VOY A GRITAR LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!-declaro Hidan dando un puñetazo en la mesa de apuestas.

-¡Y el número 13 gana!-anunció el encargado-¡Felicitaciones señor, ganó el premio mayor!

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Ganaste Kakuzu!?

-Parece que sí…

-¡Genial! Oh Jashin sama… ¡Vamonos a celebrar!-exclamo Hidan jovial olvidando que estaba enfadado.

-Está bien…-soltó Kakuzu aliviado de no tener que lidiar con la furia de Hidan.

Kakuzu fue a reclamar su gran y jugoso premio e inmediatamente se largó junto con Hidan.

-¡OMJ! ¡Quiero pasar una desenfrenada noche hoy Kaku…!

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si primero vamos a comer algo?

-¡Oh bien…!

Y fueron a desayunar.

-Oye Hidan…

Hidan comía y no estaba escuchando.

-¡Hidan…!

Aún no escucha.

-¡HIDAN!

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¿Qué pasa?

-Después de que comas quisiera ir a tomar un paseo tranquilo en un yate…

-¿¡Un yate!? ¡OMJ! ¿¡Cómo pudiste conseguir eso!?

-Eh… Lo puedo rentar con el dinero que gané, me gustaría pasar un rato ahí…bueno tú sabes…

-¡Ah Kakuzu…! ¿Acaso quieres que lo hagamos mar adentro?-pregunto Hidan con una mirada picara y una sonrisita.

Kakuzu gruño apenado.

-Calla y termina rápido tonto-le ordeno Kakuzu.

-¡Hahaha, anda no te apenes Kaku…!

[Más tarde…]

-¡Esto si que se ve lujoso…! Kaku… ¿Estas seguro que quieres gastar el dinero en esto?

-Sí es para ti, gastaré todo el dinero que tenga-respondió Kakuzu.

-Oh Kaku…-y Hidan se abalanzo sobre él rodeando el cuello de Kakuzu con sus fuertes brazos-. En verdad te quiero hacer gritar hoy…-le susurro el albino.

-Espera-musito Kakuzu mientras quitaba con cuidado a Hidan de él.

Kakuzu se dirigió hacia una alta mesita donde estaba una botella de champagne y dos copas.

[Ah que romántico XD]

Kakuzu sirvió el champagne y le tendió una copa a Hidan.

-¡Kakuzu, deberíamos saltarnos esta parte!-dijo Hidan mirando con indiferencia su copa-. Mejor vayámonos a brindar a la cama de una vez…

-Hidan, por favor solo brindemos aquí-le pidió el de los ojos verdes-. ¿Sí?

-Bien…-respondió Hidan-. Se que te gustan estas cursilerías…-dijo sonriendo-. Ok… ¡Gracias Jashin sama por todo lo que nos has dado! ¡Y en especial por haberme unido con Kakuzu...! ¡Te prometo que en cuanto termine mi luna de miel, te daré un montón de sacrificios en agradecimiento…!-exclamo Hidan tomando toda su champagne de un tiro.

Cara de Kakuzu: O__o´??

-¡Oh eso estuvo muy bueno!-exclamo Hidan con las mejillas encendidas en color rojo-. Ahora...-y el jashinista volvió a abalanzarse sobre Kakuzu.

Kakuzu abrazo fuertemente a Hidan… Los besos iniciaron muy regulares pero aun así tuvieron la suficiente fuerza como para dejar a Kakuzu en el suelo.

-Espera Hidan… Hay una habitación…-le dijo Kakuzu cuando por fin Hidan lo dejo respirar.

-¿Eh? ¿Una habitación…? Kaku, estamos en un yate a mar abierto… Me gustaría hacerlo al aire libre-le dijo Hidan con una sonrisita.

Kakuzu lo pensó…

Y así se hizo. Hidan obtuvo su deseo.

-Vamos…

Hidan se empezó a quitar la ropa lentamente, provocando cada vez más la libido de Kakuzu…

-Ya no soporto-musito el tesorero de Akatsuki mientras se incorporaba para quitarle la ropa de una vez por todas.

Acto seguido…

Hidan jugueteaba con su lengua en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Kakuzu: su cuello, su pecho, sus fuertes brazos y…

-Hidan…-gimió Kakuzu al sentir que la boca suave y húmeda de Hidan se posaba sobre su parte más privada.

-Vaya Kaku, ya la tienes dura…-murmuro el albino mientras tomaba el rígido miembro de Kakuzu.

-Acuéstate…-ordeno Kakuzu sin poder resistir un momento más-. Abre las piernas… Más…

-¡Oh por Jashin…! ¡Ah…!-exclamo Hidan al sentir que Kakuzu entraba con suavidad en él.

-Shh…-musito Kakuzu mientras se introducía más a fondo en el cuerpo del jashinista.

Era tan calido… Era tan genial hacerle el amor a Hidan…

Pronto Hidan tumbo a Kakuzu de nuevo al piso.

-¿Qué haces…?-pregunto Kakuzu mirando desde abajo al albino.

-Ya sabes que me gusta estar arriba Kaku-le respondió Hidan mientras lo miraba con lujuria.

Hidan se levanto un breve momento y después, con lentitud, se dispuso a tomar asiento sobre Kakuzu y con mucho cuidado tomo el miembro de Kakuzu y lo volvió a introducir en él dando un gemido tremendamente sensual.

-Hidan… Te mueves como nadie…-gemía el moreno mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas de Hidan.

Hidan esbozo una perversa sonrisa y motivado por las palabras de Kakuzu empezó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento circular estimulando aun más a Kakuzu.

-Hi…Hidan…

Kakuzu retiro las manos de las caderas de Hidan y las guío hasta la zona privada de Hidan. Con su mano derecha agarro firmemente el también rígido miembro viril de Hidan y con la otra comenzó a acariciarlo y frotarlo.

-Kaku…-jadeaba Hidan moviéndose de arriba abajo haciendo que el miembro de su amante entrará y saliera.

Cada vez hacía más calor… Hidan se tallaba más en Kakuzu… Cada vez faltaba más aire…

-Recuéstate-ordeno Kakuzu-. Ponte de lado…-y Hidan se acostó de lado de modo que Kakuzu se pusiera detrás de él-. Levanta la pierna…-y Hidan acató la orden.

Y Kakuzu volvió a entrar en Hidan.

-Que… que rápido...-gimió el albino al sentir que Kakuzu entraba y salía de su cuerpo con rapidez.

-Creo que… me…-musito Kakuzu sintiendo que llegaba al clímax. Kakuzu con una última embestida se vino dentro de Hidan.

-¡Ah… ah Kakuzu…!-gimió Hidan al sentir que el liquido vital de su pareja invadía su interior… Y pronto un liquido blanquecino justo como el que salía de él en esos momentos brotaba de su miembro.

Kakuzu llevo una mano hacia la zona intima del albino y delicadamente con su dedo índice tomo un poco del semen de Hidan y con una pose de total perversión la llevo a su boca y saboreó el líquido de Hidan.

[Más tarde…]

Hidan y Kakuzu había regresado a tierra firme después de haber pasado un agradable rato en mar abierto.

-Kakuzu…

-¿Qué pasa Hidan?-dijo Kakuzu.

-¿Te parece que estrenemos el regalo de Orochimaru…?

Kakuzu se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Qué te parece…?-le susurro Hidan mientras que con sus dedos toqueteaba el pecho de Kakuzu.

-Ya veremos…-resoplo el moreno mientras acariciaba la espalda.

[Ya en la noche]

-¡Por Jashin sama…! ¡Por fin…!

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del hotel lo primero que Hidan hizo fue ir a buscar el regalo de Orochimaru.

Kakuzu, mientras tanto, se dispuso a quitarse sus prendas superiores.

-OMJ, esto será brutal…-decía Hidan mientras se ponía el traje de sadomasoquista en el cuarto de baño.

Se puso la prenda superior que consistía en dos cadenas cruzadas dejando el pecho descubierto, se puso la ropa interior de cuero negro…

-¡Esta cosa ya tiene lista la parte de atrás!-dijo Hidan sorprendido al ver que la ropa interior ya tenía un orificio en el lugar exacto.

Luego se puso unas muñequeras a juego con el resto del vestuario, se puso una gargantilla con una cadena al más mero estilo esclavo sexual. Tomo las esposas y el látigo. Por último se dio cuenta que había unas botas hasta la rodilla pero decidió no ponérselas.

Y estaba listo para ir con Kakuzu…

-Hidan…-articulo el moreno mirando hipnotizado al albino.

-¡Por Jashin sama! ¡Te quedaste sin habla Kaku…!

-Cállate tonto…-musito Kakuzu mientras se acercaba a Hidan y lo tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Hidan y Kakuzu estaban fuertemente abrazados mientras que no dejaban de besarse…

-Hazme tuyo Kakuzu…-dijo Hidan mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la cama.

Kakuzu se coloco arriba de Hidan, empezó por acariciar su blanca espalda…

Pronto Kakuzu tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, se quito los pantalones y los boxers para colocar la cabeza de Hidan en medio de sus piernas.

-Kaku…-gimió Hidan mirándolo con seducción.

-Anda…-y Kakuzu tomo su miembro y lo introdujo de un solo golpe en la boca de Hidan.

Hidan se atraganto un poco, pero rápidamente se acostumbro. Empezó por solo mover su cabeza haciendo que el miembro entrara y saliera de su húmeda y suave boca.

-Usa tu lengua… y tu garganta…-pidió Kakuzu jadeando.

Hidan obedeció gustoso. Su mojada y juguetona lengua lamía y toqueteaba el rígido miembro de Kakuzu… Kakuzu introducía más su erecto miembro en la boca de Hidan hasta sentir que llegaba a la garganta.

-Oh Hidan… Succiónala…-y Hidan empezó a chupar con fuerza y velocidad.

Pronto el albino saco de su boca el ya completamente húmedo miembro de Kakuzu; empezó a besar solamente la punta y después paso su lengua a todo lo largo de este.

-Así se hace-dijo Kakuzu mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Hidan-. ¿Está bien…?

-Esta deliciosa…-susurro Hidan.

-Vuelve a meterla-ordeno Kakuzu.

Y volvió a introducirla en la boca de Hidan. Deliraba entre cada toque de la lengua de Hidan… Entre cada leve movimiento dentro de la boca de Hidan.

Después de unos 2 minutos más Hidan retiro lentamente el pene de Kakuzu del interior de su cavidad bucal, dejando un abundante rastro de líquido blanco en los labios y la barbilla del albino.

-Ponte de cuatro…-dijo Kakuzu mientras que el jashinista apenas se levantaba del piso.

Hidan se puso de 4…

-Castígame Kakuzu-gimió Hidan esperando con ansias que Kakuzu se lo jodiera ya.

-Espera tonto…

Kakuzu se coloco arriba del albino mientras tocaba el pecho de Hidan. Luego introdujo 2 dedos en Hidan, preparándolo para los hechos.

-Kakuzu… Ya coge…me…

Y Kakuzu, pensando que era el momento adecuado, tomo el látigo y dio un fugaz latigazo en la espalda de Hidan.

-¡Ah…! ¡Jashin sama…! ¡Más…!-rogaba Hidan con excitación.

Y otro latigazo…

-¿Te gusta verdad…?

-Eres un maldito… Oh Kaku…-decía el albino mientras se relamía los labios.

Y a Kakuzu de repente se le ocurrió algo… Tomo uno de los frascos con aceites para masaje que les habían regalado y derramo gran cantidad sobre las piernas, muslos, brazos y pecho de Hidan, haciendo el tacto más interesante… Y haciendo que los latigazos dolieran más.

-Aaahh…-Hidan lanzo un desgarrador gemido al sentir que Kakuzu entro de golpe y sin avisar-. Kakuzu la tienes tan… grande…

-Esta cosa ya tenía listo la entrada…-observo el moreno hablando sobre la pieza intima de Hidan.

Kakuzu embestía con energía al albino mientras tomaba sus caderas firmemente.

-Más… más…

-¿Quieres que te de más fuerte acaso…?-pregunto el moreno mientras jalaba la cadena del collar de Hidan.

-Oh si… Ah se siente tan…tan… ah…

Kakuzu no dejaba de moverse con fuerza en el interior de Hidan mientras aún le pagaba ligeramente con el látigo…

-Grita…-le ordeno Kakuzu-¿Quién es el mejor…?

-Tú…tu lo eres Kaku…-respondió Hidan con el aire que tenía… Pero pronto unos apasionados gritos llenaron la habitación-. Rompela…-jadeo Hidan refiriendose a la ropa interior.

Kakuzu con el calor de la pasión a tope desgarro la ropa interior de Hidan dejando al aire libre el paquete de Hidan…

-Tú también… Ya estas completamente duro…-jadeo Kakuzu tomando el miembro de Hidan.

-Jálamela bien… sacúdemela fuerte Kaku…-gimió el albino.

Y por supuesto que fue así. Kakuzu hacía toda una maniobra con el rigido miembro del albino.

-Te corriste muy pronto-dijo Kakuzu al sentir su mano empapada del líquido de Hidan.

Hidan se levanto y se tumbo a Kakuzu y como siempre le gustaba se sento arriba de él… Se coloco de espaldas a él, moviendose de adelante hacia atrás mientras no paraba de suspirar el nombre de Kakuzu.

-Dame la cara…-murmuro Kakuzu cuando se canso de que Hidan le diera la espalda… Y para "castigarlo" de nuevo Kakuzu tomo las esposas y Hidan se quedo sin poder mover sus juguetonas manos.

Hidan se volteo. Y ahora apoyando sus pies a los costados de Kakuzu y se elevaba y subía sobre el miembro de Kakuzu como si fuera un pistón.

-Hidan… me vuelves loco…-jadeo Kakuzu sin dejar de mirar la cara de Hidan que estaba completamente bañada en sudor y un rubor rojo se encontraba en sus mejillas. Un ligero hilo de saliva salía de la comisura de la boca de Hidan…

-Oh… oh… por Jashin sama… Oh Kakuzu… ¡AH…! –y por segunda vez en la noche Hidan se vino abundantemente manchando a Kakuzu. Y Kakuzu igualmente se corrió pero dentro del albino…

-Hidan…

Y el jashinista se desplomo sobre Kakuzu, tomando todo el aire que podía… Sus cuerpos ahora rozaban el uno con el otro, descansando de la acción…

-Kaku…

-¿Qué pasa…?-musito Kakuzu aun respirando entrecortadamente.

-Quiero otra…

-¡¿Qué…!?-exclamo Kakuzu aterrado.

-Vamos Kaku… Es nuestra luna de miel…-dijo Hidan mirandolo con carita de perro regañado.

-Eh… bueno pero Hidan…

Y sin dejar hablar a Kakuzu Hidan volvió a embarrarse sobre Kakuzu…

[Y paso el resto de la noche]

-Oh Kaku… ¡Estuvo estupendo…!-exclamaba Hidan totalmente me duele un poco el cul…

-¡Callate, no digas eso aquí!-le regaño Kakuzu.

-Bien, todo está bien señor, gracias por visitarnos-dijo el empleado de la recepción del hotel recibiendo la llave del cuarto donde se habían hospedado los Akatsuki.

Y Kakuzu y Hidan se echaron a caminar de regreso a Akatsuki House pero antes de que salieran del hotel escucharon a dos empleados de limpieza:

-¿Qué dices amigo?

-¡La habitación 177 esta echa un desastre…! Tienes que verla… Quienes hayan estado ahí tuvieron una noche muy entretenida…

-¡Kaku…! ¡Esa habitación era donde estaba…!

-¡Callate idiota!

Y siguieron caminando…

* * *

**Aquí termino la luna de miel, espero que les haya agradado y si no pues se j*dieron desperdiciando tiempo leyendo XD, no en serio ya espero que les haya gustado este fic "Light" de KakuHidan.**

**¡Gracias por leer, gracias en especial por la paciencia por este último capitulo!**

**Dejen comentarios para saber que opinaron si les gusto o para reclamar XD.**

**Atte. Levita Hatake**


End file.
